crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Velo XXVII
Emperor Velo the 27th, usually referred to as just "Velo", is the extraterrestrial emperor of an unnamed empire and a fanatic racer and egotist combined. He speaks about himself as "the most accomplished racer in the entire galaxy." However, this is deflected through his defeat against Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex, whom he kidnapped in order to prove his strength. History Spin-offs ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Velo is an apparently powerful emperor, with thousands of subjects (all of them resembling small goblins) at his beck and call, and a Coliseum at the top of his planet (which resembles his head, reflecting his large ego). His subjects are in constant need of entertainment, and when legends of the driving skills of Crash and his friends reach his ears, he immediately abducts Crash and the others and forces them to race in his Galaxy Circuit, with the threat of the destruction of Earth of they do not race. When Velo's subjects are defeated one by one, Velo reveals himself to be the Galactic Champion and races the Earthlings personally. Upon his defeat, Velo throws a fit, when he suddenly and literally explodes. The Velo the Earthlings raced was just a robotic suit, much to the shock of Velo's subjects. The real Velo, as it turns out, is actually a small goblin, much like his subjects. In Crash's ending, Velo holds up his scepter in triumph in an attempt to win over his subjects, but they are too shocked and let down to say anything. Powerless, Velo relinquishes his empire and whatever influence he had on his subjects. Crash seriously considers this (even thinking about having the planet reshaped into his head), but he decides to reject the idea and gives the scepter back to Velo. In Cortex's ending, Velo isn't so willing to give up his power. When he sees Cortex with his scepter, he tackles him in an attempt to get it back but is easily stopped by Tiny, forcing Velo to give them the scepter. Characteristics Personality Emperor Velo is confident and dominating to the point of being a bully and showing contempt for his lessors. When the real Velo is revealed, he is shown to be pouty, impetuous and childish with a healthy temper, much like Neo Cortex or Napoleon Bonaparte. Outward appearance Velo is a very tall and obese character, though his full body isn't seen until after Geary's defeat). He is a vibrantly-colored individual, with light-green skin, pink clothing, blue lip, purple V-shaped goatee, and gold jewelry. Portrayals Both of Velo's forms are voiced by Steven Blum (who also voiced Crash in the same game) in the English version of Crash Nitro Kart. In the Japanese version of the game, Emperor Velo is voiced by Haruo Satō, while the real Velo is voiced by Kōki Miyata. Trivia *Velo is actually the French word for "bike", however his name is likely a pun on the world "Velocity". Note: All the information below relates only to Crash Nitro Kart. *Once you achieve 100% on Adventure mode with both teams you can play as Velo on the Yellow team (team Oxide). *You can race Velo ghost in Time Trial mode on tracks after you've beaten Doctor Nefarious Tropy's ghost on that track. *In the 128-Bit version the Real Velo is playable; while in the GBA version the "Big" Velo is playable instead. Category: Characters